Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare
by Kazuuna
Summary: "Ce n'est pas réel" Pourtant, dans la tête de Marco Bott, ce qu'il a vu cette nuit-là, dans son cauchemar, lui semble si réel qu'il ne va plus pouvoir garder son masque jovial plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu voir qui l'a mis dans un état pareil? Jean ne tardera pas à le savoir, il ne lâchera pas le morceau de si tôt à quelques heures d'un départ en entraînement intensif.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien :3

Voilà je me lance à vous poster une fanfic TwT ça fait des années que j'en écris mais je n'ai jamais osé en poster auparavant x_x j'espère que ce petit prologue vous plaira ! Je vous invite à me laisser une petite review pour que je puisse avoir vos avis :D chuu ≈

Rating: MA (+18)

Personnages : Jean Kirstein / Marco Bott

Inspiration : L'attaque des Titans / Shingeki no Kyojin

Les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas

 **PROLOGUE**

« _Jusqu'à ce que la mort_ _nous_ _sépare…_ »

Voilà deux ans que le titan colossale a fait sa première apparition aux abords du mur Maria, plongeant le restant de l'humanité dans une nouvelle aire de peur et d'angoisse. Les premiers à avoir été touchés furent les habitants du district de Shiganshina, le district le plus au sud du mur Maria. Ce jour là, plus de vingt pourcent de la civilisation a été anéantie par les titans.

\- « Marco...je t'en supplie n'y va pas... » gémissait une femme, la voix remplie de peur et de tristesse.

\- « Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse maman. Je ne compte pas rester assit ici bien sagement à ne rien faire d'autre que de regarder les autres partir se battre à notre place ! » répliquait ce dernier en ayant fracassé son poing sur la table. Lui qui était d'un naturel si calme, si doux, changeait du tout au tout lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre sa patrie. Il était bien décidé à s'engager dans l'armée.

Durant deux longues années périlleuses il avait réussi à tenir le coup. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an pour réussir à devenir l'un des dix meilleurs de l'a cent quatrième brigade d'entraînement du district de Trost. Il allait pouvoir être au plus près du roi comme il l'avait rêvé !

\- « Marco ! Bouge toi bordel il est l'heure d'aller à l'entraînement ! » hurlait Kirstein en tirant brusquement sur la couverture du brun, dévoilant alors son visage endormi.

Il faisait si sombre dans le rêve de Marco… On ne pouvait entendre que des cris de terreur, des bruits de roche fracassée, de maisons brisées ainsi que celui d'innombrables vies anéanties. Essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, le brun commençait à paniquer. Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ? Et si tout ceci était en fait la réalité ?

\- « Jean… ? » murmurait le jeune homme en avançant lentement dans la noirceur de la ville, les jambes tremblantes de peur.

Tendant la main devant lui, il essayait d'attraper quelque chose. C'était comme une légère lueur dans l'obscurité. Comme pour le guider vers la sortie de cet enfer de cendres. Il continuait d'avancer. Il continuait d'espérer. Il continuait de l'appeler. Suffocant alors à cause de la panique, les larmes commencèrent à lui monter quand l'obscurité se dissipait entièrement, laissant place à une scène d'horreur.

Une fumée épaisse avait pris la place des habitations, ne laissant alors qu'un tas de ruines autour d'elle. Plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir ce qui semblait être le QG de ravitaillement de la ville. Il s'en approchait alors pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un mur de façade encore debout… La peur et l'angoisse le gagnèrent à nouveau lorsqu'il découvrit avec horreur le corps de quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- « Est-ce que… » commençait le jeune homme en s'approchant du cadavre encore chaud.

Il inspira profondément avant de tomber à genoux… C'était _lui_ … Mais comment ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! C'était tout simplement une situation qui était inconcevable pour le jeune Bott.

\- « C'est toi… ? Jean… ? » murmurait le brun en tendant la main vers ce visage qui n'était plus que la moitié de ce qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant.

Soudain, une explosion retentit tout près de lui, brouillant alors sa vision et le plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Il se mit à hurler son nom dans le but de retrouver cette lueur, cette petite lumière que nous cherchons tous dans la noirceur du monde. Une voix se fit entendre. A peine perceptible. Elle était lointaine mais Marco pu la reconnaître. Il l'appelait. Lentement, il leva la main vers cette dernière en espérant un nouveau signe.

Jean ne savait plus comment réagir face à ce qu'il voyait à cet instant. Son ami semblait si fragile, si perturbé par son rêve. Était-ce un cauchemar… ? C'est en entendant ce dernier presque hurler son nom dans un sanglot qu'il comprit qu'effectivement, il était en plein cauchemar.

\- « Marco, je suis là, calme-toi. Tu fais un cauchemar. Aller réveille-toi maintenant. » murmurait Kirstein en ayant posé une main sur le front du jeune soldat. « Ça va aller. Je suis là. »

Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas, il le prit contre lui pour essayer de le calmer, d'apaiser sa peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir dans ce rêve pour être dans un tel état d'angoisse ? Serait-ce lié à ce qu'il c'était passé au mur Maria il y a maintenant quatre ans ? Non. Marco n'y était pas, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. A moins qu'il… A moins qu'il n'ai peur que cela ne se reproduise à nouveau mais au sein du mur Rose… ?

Lentement, une main tremblante vient se poser sur le torse de Jean. Marco s'était finalement réveillé en entendant le son de sa voix. Il paraissait si vulnérable… Il avait du voir des choses horribles…

\- « Là. Calme-toi Marco. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, ce n'était pas la réalité. » dit alors le blond tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux pour essayer de le rassurer.

\- « C'était pourtant si réel… Jean… Je t'ai vu… Tu étais… » commença Marco avant de retenir un sanglot. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer. Surtout pas devant _lui._

Reprenant doucement le contrôle de son corps, il se redressa avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Jean. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller maintenant. Ça n'aurait rien annoncé de bon s'il l'avait fait. Passant une main sur son visage, s'attardant sur ses yeux pour les sécher discrètement, il les passa ensuite dans ses cheveux pour arborer à nouveau son sourire habituel.

\- « Tu as raison ! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve rien de plus ! Aller bouge donc de là que je puisse m'habiller. » dit-il alors en poussant son camarade, toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Mais… » fit le blond sans avoir l'occasion de continuer sa phrase. Marco avait déjà quitté la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Kirstein savait qu'il en fallait pas mal pour inquiéter autant Marco. Il avait sûrement vu des horreurs. Seulement, Jean ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer dans son sommeil. C'était décidé, il allait tout faire pour savoir ce qu'il avait vu ! Hors de question de rester à se tourner les pouces !

\- « Hey, tu me laisses entrer deux minutes ? » demanda Jean en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain. « Il faut que je te parle. »

\- « Oui vas y tu peux rentrer, c'est ouvert. » répondit le brun en gardant son air enjoué pour ne pas laisser tomber son masque.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement à la limite du supportable. Quand il la ferma, Kirstein la ferma à clef pour que son ami ne puisse pas s'enfuir durant l'interrogatoire qui allait avoir lieu. D'un pas déterminé, il entra dans la douche, ne s'attendant pas à tombé nez à nez avec un Marco nu comme un vers.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ^-^

Je suis super contente d'avoir eu quelques reviews ! Je vous remercie pour tous les compliments que vous me faites vous êtes tellement adorables ! Je dois bien avouer que j'angoissais beaucoup à l'idée de poster un texte (je suis timide D8!) alors avoir autant de bons retour ça fait plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas non plus que ma façon d'écrire plairait autant . Pour ceux qui m'ont dit que je savais faire passer l'émotion dans mes textes, j'écoute Vogel im Käfig pendant que j'écris Q^Q ça doit être ça.

PS : je fais rarement des fautes d'orthographe alors si vous en voyez n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer ! Comme j'ai tendance à écrire en pleine nuit je ne fais pas systématiquement attention. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture 3 !

Rating: MA (+18)

Personnages : Jean Kirstein / Marco Bott

Inspiration : L'attaque des Titans / Shingeki no Kyojin

Les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« _T_ _u sais, je ne m'imagine pas survivre sans toi_ _…_ »

Fermant la porte derrière lui, le brun lâcha un soupire rauque pour essayer d'évacuer toute son angoisse. Il retira le peu de vêtements qu'il portait sur lui pour aller finalement se réfugier sous le jet chaud de la douche avant de s'habiller. Les images lui revenaient clairement en tête, comme pour le hanter. « _Ce n'est pas réel…_ » s'efforçait-il de penser avant d'entendre toquer à la porte.

C'était _lui_. Il ne voulait pas subir un énième interrogatoire, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Jean s'imaginer tout un tas d'absurdités à son sujet. Répondant à ce dernier d'entrée sans trop avoir réfléchis, il se perdit à nouveau sous la douce chaleur de l'eau. « _Ne plus penser à rien… Laisse-toi aller Marco…_ » lui chuchotait son inconscient. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Jean était face à lui, le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds avec les joues légèrement tintées de rose.

\- « Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit-il en regardant le blond, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé nu en face de quelqu'un. Par conséquent, il devrait se montré gêné ou bien faire preuve d'un peu plus de pudeur non ? Au lieu de ça, il restait inerte sous son jet d'eau en attendant un signe de la part de Kirschtein. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Marco d'être aussi livide, Jean le savait. Il s'approchait de lui d'un pas peu assuré.

\- « Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ça fait déjà quelques jours que je l'ai remarqué et ça s'est confirmé ce matin. » commença le blond en continuant de s'approcher. « Tu sais que je ne vais pas te lâcher avant que tu ne craches le morceau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Résigné à enfin lui répondre, Marco prit une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la douche. Pour ne pas inquiéter son ami d'avantage, il remit son masque en laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

\- « Juste un cauchemar un peu agité que je fais depuis quelques jours. Rien de bien grave vas ne t'en fais pas pour si peu. » répondit ce dernier en s'essuyant les cheveux, des gouttes d'eau en tombant pour venir glisser lentement le long de son torse. « C'est juste que l'attaque qu'il y a eu il y à quatre ans me perturbe un peu en ce moment. Je dois bien avouer que je suis plutôt septique. Qu'est-ce que nous ferions si, admettons, demain il refaisait surface ? » continuait Marco en ayant le regard un peu dans le vague.

Il s'adossa contre l'une des parois de la douche tout en attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait sûrement pas. C'est vrai. Personne ne savait exactement à quel moment le titan colossale allait décider de refaire son apparition, cela pouvait même se produire à cet instant même. « _Dis-moi… Tu y penses aussi non ?_ » se dit le jeune soldat en observant Jean droit dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait que ce dernier ai deviné ses pensées.

\- « Nous nous battrons s'il devait repointer le bout de son nez demain. Comme chaque soldat dans cette ville. » répliquait soudainement Kirschtein en s'étant approché de son camarade. Il posa une main contre la paroi, juste à côté du visage du brun. « On se battra. Jusqu'à en mourir s'il le faut. »

Cette dernière parole lui fit comme un pincement au cœur. « _Et si tu mourrais… ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?_ » grogna le fort intérieur de Marco tandis qu'inconsciemment il le foudroyait presque du regard.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons prêts pour ça Jean. Je veux dire, regarde-nous. On est pas entraîné à abattre de réels titans. » soufflait le brun dans un soupir. « Tout ce qu'on sait faire c'est taillader un bout de bois qui ne bouge presque pas, c'est ridicule. »

\- « Baisser les bras avant même que nous soyons tous mis sur le fait accompli ne te ressemble pas Marco. » siffla Jean, à la limite du mépris. « Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir défendre toute ta patrie au prix de ta vie. »

Les images du cadavre de Jean lui revenaient encore à l'esprit, comme pour lui donner une claque dans le but de le ramener à la réalité. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Inspirant profondément, il planta son regard dans celui de Jean avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- « Oui désolé, tu as raison. Je me suis laissé emporté par mes émotions du coup j'ai totalement perdu la tête ce matin. » s'excusait le brun en souriant de manière naturelle, et sincère, cette fois. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et vite.

Muni d'une serviette à la main, le brun s'écarta de son ami pour aller près du lavabo. Il jeta un bref regard dans le miroir où il constata qu'il n'était, en ce moment, que l'ombre de lui-même. Inspirant profondément, l'idée de changer complètement de sujet lui vient à l'esprit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, pour leur donner leur forme habituelle, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jean.

\- « Dis-moi, tu sais en quoi va consister l'entraînement d'aujourd'h… ? » commença Marco avant d'être surpris de la proximité du visage de son ami avec le sien. Quand s'était-il approché autant ? « Ahem...Jean ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- « Oui. » siffla le blond.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- « Tu me perturbe voilà ce qu'il y a. » grogna Jean.

\- « Hein ? Comment ça je te perturbe ? » s'étonna le brun en ayant les joues légèrement rosées par la proximité de Jean. Il était proche. Trop proche. Beaucoup trop près.

Le regardant de haut en bas, Kirstein s'attarda sur la pauvre serviette qui servait à cacher les attribues masculins de son ami. « Quoi ? Il était perturbé à cause de ça ? » se dit alors Marco sans réellement comprendre pourquoi ça pouvait le « perturber ». Il réfléchit un instant avant de soudainement rougir de plus belle. _Il_ l'avait vu entièrement nu ! C'était donc ça ! Avalant sa salive presque de travers, il cherchait toutes les excuses possibles pour rejeter la faute sur Jean.

« Euh…Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu entrer dans la salle de bain. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce que je prenne une douche en étant en caleçon ? » lança Marco comme un reproche direct avant de rapidement détourner le regard.

\- « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais prendre une douche sombre idiot ! Alors non je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver nu comme un vers en entrant. » râla le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « On peut continuer longtemps comme ça… Bref. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question du coup. » soupirait Marco en ayant mis une légère distance entre eux.

\- « Tch. Aujourd'hui on va s'entraîner pour la survie en dehors du mur si besoin. Normalement on va être regroupé par binôme, lâché en pleine foret et on va devoir survivre avec seulement ce qu'on a autour de nous. » ronchonnait Kirschtein en s'adossant contre le lavabo. « Ah et un détail assez « marrant » selon le chef. On aura nos équipements tridimensionnels mais pas de gaz. Comment il disait lui déjà ? Ah oui, on sera mis en « situation réelle de détresse » qu'il disait. Comme si on avait besoin de ça. »

\- « Je trouve que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça personnellement. » répondit Marco en profitant que son ami regarde ailleurs pour retirer sa serviette et se mettre quelque chose sur les fesses.

\- « Ça ne sera utile que pour l'es inconscients qui vont décider d'aller dans le bataillon d'exploration l'année prochaine. Ce n'est pas notre cas à toi et moi réfléchis un peu. » ronchonnait encore Jean en suivant finalement Marco du regard.

\- « Peut être mais je pense que ça pourrait nous renforcer. Puis en cas d'attaque on saura comment réussir à survivre en milieu hostile. » commença le brun en ayant terminé de s'habiller. « Aller viens, on va être en retard et se prendre un raclée si ça continue. » finit-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Tout le monde était déjà présent dans la cours d'entraînement, Jean et Marco étaient les derniers retardataires à s'être alignés. Une légère goutte de sueur coulait le long de la tempe de Marco quand il vit le regard assassin de leur chef de brigade, Keith Shadis, s'abattre sur lui. Il déglutit alors en évitant de le fixer dans les yeux, maintenant son salut militaire. Un sourire c'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Kirschtein quand il vit son ami presque glacé de terreur face au chef.

\- « Écoutez-moi bien bande d'incapables ! Aujourd'hui va être le lancement d'un entraînement qui sera périlleux pour vous ! Tandis que je me prélasserais tranquillement chez moi, vous serez lâchés en pleine forêt, avec un équipement inutilisable et des ressources très limitées ! Votre but sera de réussir à survivre pendant cinq jours sans aucuns moyens de communiquer ou de fuir ! » hurlait le chef de brigade en passant dans les rangs, s'arrêtant parfois devant des visages incertains. « Je vais maintenant procéder à la répartition des binômes ! Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous irez chercher votre équipement ! »

La répartition commençait alors que le soleil arrivait presque à son zénith. On pouvait dire que le chef avait bien pensé sa répartition. Il avait mis ensemble tous les binômes qui existaient déjà en dehors de la mission. Mikasa et Eren. Reiner et Bertholdt. Annie et Armin. Ymir et Krista. Sasha et Conny. Enfin, c'était le tour à Marco et Jean d'être appelés à aller ensemble pour cet entraînement. Quelle grande surprise. Prenant leur équipement en main, ils rejoignirent les autres face au chef Shadis, attendant la suite des instructions.

\- « Vous allez vous rendre chacun dans un coin de la forêt que nous vous aurons indiqué sur une carte que vous allez recevoir. Il est formellement interdit de marchander entre vous pour changer de lieu ! Dans deux jours, des examinateurs passeront vérifier comment se passe votre séjour tout confort pour voir si vous avez assez de courage pour vous débrouiller tout seul ! » dit alors le chef en s'étant arrêté devant Jean et Marco. « Vous deux, vous partez en premier. Allez donc là bas, mes hommes vont vous conduire au lieu qui vous a été attitré ! » termina ce dernier en continuant de hurler comme à son habitude.

Ils allaient se retrouver définitivement seuls durant cinq jours. Ça allait sûrement être un véritable calvaire pour Marco de tenir face aux interrogatoires incessants de Jean. Ce n'était pas si grave au final, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement d'être avec son ami. S'approchant alors du blond, il sourit avant de le suivre en direction de la charrette qui allait les conduire là bas. Cinq jours. Ça promettait d'être mouvementé !

La journée s'était déroulée assez calmement. Ils avaient reçu quelques rations, dans le but de pouvoir survivre au moins une journée, ainsi qu'une tente qu'ils allaient devoir monter eux-mêmes. Leur point de survit était plutôt idéal. En effet, ils se trouvaient tout proche d'un point d'eau assez abondant, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient avoir de l'eau ainsi que de quoi manger en péchant des poissons. Jean se chargea de ça tandis que Marco, lui, devait s'occuper de dresser la tente. Seulement, quand le blond revient à leur campement, les mains pleines de minuscules poissons, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

\- « Abruti… » murmura le jeune homme en s'approchant de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. « C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à monter une tente ! » criait Jean en regardant Marco, les pieds emmêlés dans les fils qui servaient à tendre la tente. « Pousse-toi un peu de là je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai montage de tente ! »

\- « D'accord, d'accord. Montre-moi. » ricanait le brun en s'étant écarté pour lui laisser la place. « Essaie de faire vite, la nuit tombe et ça serait quand même bête de se retrouver à dormir à la belle étoile. » sourit-il en le regardant attentivement.

Et oui, Marco n'avait jamais appris à monter une tente avant ce soir là ! Voulant donc se faire pardonner, il alluma un feu pour faire griller les poissons. Les poissons…Les crevettes plutôt vu la taille médiocre qu'ils avaient ! « _Et il se permet de critiquer ma tente en ramenant des trucs aussi ridicules ?_ » ronchonnait la conscience du brun en fusillant presque Jean du regard.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, entre les critiques sur le poisson trop petit et celles sur le poisson trop cuit, ça c'était même bien passé. Allongé de son côté de la tente, Marco se tourna pour faire face à Jean qui avait les yeux fermés. Il le fixa un instant, basant sa respiration sur le rythme de celle du blond.

\- « Je suis content d'avoir été mis en groupe avec toi tu sais ? » murmurait-il en pensant que ce dernier n'entendrait pas.

\- « Moi aussi. Je ne me voyais pas vraiment aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. » marmonnait Jean contre son oreiller. « Aller maintenant dors sinon je vais encore être obligé de te réveiller de force demain matin. »

\- « Tu as raison. » fit Marco en rigolant légèrement. « Bonne nuit ! »

Fermant les yeux à son tour, il esquissa un sourire en sachant qu'il n'était pas seul. Cela le rassurait de savoir que Jean garderait très certainement un œil sur lui après le réveil mouvementé de ce matin là. Le cauchemar était définitivement oublié. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant d'être soudainement plongé dans une obscurité glaciale, comme la dernière fois.

Le mot de la fin : Voilà chapitre 1 achevé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^ ! (Désolée si c'est assez court ! On va dire que quand je fais quelque chose trop long, je m'emmêle un peu trop les pinceaux. Du coup je préfère faire des chapitres relativement courts mais en sortir plus :3)


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde /o/

Vous allez bien ? :3

Voilà le chapitre 2 enfin de sortie xD je le sors avec un jour de retard désolée D'8 je n'étais pas là hier donc je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper xOx j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira !

Je tenais à vous remercier de me suivre et de me motiver avec vos petits mots trop adorables ! Pour ce qui est de la fin tragique ou non de cette histoire…c'est un secret:3 si je vous dévoile tout maintenant ça ne serait pas drôle. Aller, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous w !

PS-1 : Je suis tellement amoureuse de ce couple que je vais même en faire un cosplay…ah ah ah…ah ah…ah…que je suis faible huhuhu.

PS-2 : Je tiens à remercier une amie très chère à mon cœur pour m'avoir aidé, par le biais d'un rp, à trouver une bonne inspiration pour ce chapitre !

Rating: MA (+18)

Personnages : Jean Kirschtein / Marco Bott

Inspiration : L'attaque des Titans / Shingeki no Kyojin

Les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« _Ne lâche_ _surtout_ _pas ma main…_ »

Un frisson étrange parcourut l'épine dorsale de Marco, le clouant ainsi sur place. Encore un rêve. Cette fois, il savait ce qu'il était en train de rêver. Il savait ce qu'il allait y voir. Une poussière épaisse tournoyait autour de lui alors qu'il essayait de bouger, en vain. Soudain, il réussi à trouver assez de force pour avancer. Seulement cette fois, Jean le tenait part la main, le forçant finalement à courir.

\- « Magne-toi si tu ne veux pas te faire bouffer ! » lui hurlait ce dernier avant d'enclencher son équipement tridimensionnel pour échapper à un titan sorti de nul part. Marco en fit de même tout en manquant de se faire croquer in extremis.

Essoufflé, il se tourna vers son ami sans trop comprendre la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait exactement ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Comment les titans étaient-ils entrés ? Il balaya ses pensées d'un revers de la main avant de se lever. Regardant tout autour de lui.

\- « Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là, on va tous se faire bouffer sinon. » lâcha Jean dans un soupire en regardant le massacre qui se déroulait autour d'eux. « Viens. » fit-il en prenant à nouveau la main de Marco. « On doit aller au QG de ravitaillement tu vas manquer de gaz vu tout le trajet que tu as déjà fait. »

Alors qu'ils étaient en route, Marco tomba effectivement en panne de gaz, tombant alors au sol sans aucune douceur. Quand Jean le vit à terre, vulnérable, il ne put le laisser là et descendit auprès de lui pour le prendre sous son aile.

\- « Jean pousse-toi de là ! » hurla le brun en voyant un déviant foncer droit sur eux.

Un flash l'éblouit soudain lorsqu'il tenta de pousser Jean d'un coup de bras. Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Essayant de se relevé, il parvient finalement à trouver la force qui lui était nécessaire pour avancer dans cette noirceur. Presque machinalement, il se dirigeait vers ce même bâtiment en ruine qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin et qu'il avait déjà vu la veille. La même scène horrible se déroulait sous ses yeux. Seulement cette fois, Jean ouvrit son seul œil gauche pour le regarder.

\- « C'est…de ta faute…Marco… » murmurait ce dernier en le pointant du doigt. « C'est à cause de toi que je suis mort. Car tu n'as pas su te protéger tout seul. » termina le blond sur un ton morbide.

Le cadavre de Jean continuait de le lui répéter, sans cesse, jusqu'à ce que Marco tombe à genoux en hurlant, les mains serrant son visage entre ses jambes. Pendant qu'il était en train de rêver, le corps tout entier de Marco tremblait sous la couverture. Peu à peu, de la sueur avait perlé sur son front tandis qu'il se tournait et retournait, encore et encore.

\- « Jean… » sanglotait ce dernier dans son sommeil, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux tandis qu'il se balançait de gauche à droite.

Totalement impuissant, il restait accroupi face à son ami en le laissant proliférer ses accusations. « _Oui Marco, c'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état. Si tu ne t'étais pas mis tout seul en danger, il n'en serait pas là maintenant. Tout est entièrement de ta faute. Tu ne sers à rien._ » fit une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

\- « Tais-toi… » murmurait le brun dans un sanglot étouffé.

Étant allongé en position fœtale, la tête cachée entre ses bras, Marco se laissa totalement aller et pleura. C'est tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, pleurer. « _C'est de ta faute._ » fit une voix, « _Tu n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans l'armée._ » lui dit une autre, « _Je suis mort à cause de toi Marco._ » grogna la voix de Jean.

\- « Laissez-moi…je vous en supplie… » sanglotait le brun en empoignant ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- « Marco, réveille-toi maintenant.» lui murmurait une voix au loin, trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

\- « Laissez-moi… » souffla le jeune homme

\- « Réveille-toi. » susurrait toujours cette même voix, un peu plus proche de lui.

\- « Laissez-moi… » suppliait-il en laissant aller ses larmes. « Jean…aide-moi… » avait-il murmuré dans son sommeil tout en ayant tendu les bras vers le ciel pour essayer de saisir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

\- « Marco, merde, tu vas te réveiller à la fin ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, rien qu'un mauvais rêve ! Je suis là abrutis et si tu veux que je t'aide, ouvres tes putain de yeux ! » fit cette même voix lointaine, de plus en plus fort. C'était Jean !

Relevant alors la tête, le brun le chercha du regard, terrifié à l'idée de ne pas le trouver. Il vit alors une lumière, elle n'était pas froide…bien au contraire, elle était douce et chaleureuse. Marco se décida enfin à se lever, tendant la main vers cette lumière pour l'atteindre, tout en avançant. Le premier réflexe du corps endormi de Marco fut d'enlacer vivement celui qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Tremblant alors, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, des larmes continuant d'en couler. Il huma un instant cette odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Restant silencieux quelques instants, il se mit à rougir d'un teint vermillon lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait Jean dans ses bras. Sans plus attendre, il le relâcha aussitôt avant de s'écarter de lui.

\- « Je…je suis désolé…J'ai fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien. Retourne dormir. » dit-il en ayant tourné le dos à Jean pour éviter à tous prix de montrer son visage écarlate à son ami.

Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait aussi vite ? C'était sûrement dû à ce cauchemar ! Ou bien serait-ce…à cause de ce contact ? Marco semblait totalement désorienté, complètement perdu et submergé par ses émotions. Reprenant alors son sourire légendaire, il se tourna, toujours les joues bien rouges, pour retourner se coucher.

\- « B…bonne nuit ! » s'empressait-il de dire avant de fermer les yeux dans le but de ne plus être tenté de le regarder une fois de plus.

Un long silence s'installa après qu'il eu finit sa courte phrase. Comme si Jean cherchait quelque chose à dire. « _Je t'en supplie ! Ne dis rien et rendort-toi !_ » criait sa petite conscience en s'étant mis en boule dans un coin de sa tête. Jean quant à lui, fronça les sourcils. Il était évident que son ami cherchait à se défiler encore une fois. Seulement cette fois ci, Kirschtein était bien déterminé et ne le laisserait pas fuir à nouveau. Il retourna alors son ami en le prenant à nouveau par les épaules. Dans un soupire de surprise, Marco se retrouva dos au sol, les mains plaquées au dessus de sa tête par le blond. La force que ce dernier exerçait sur ses poignets l'empêchait littéralement de bouger d'avantage.

\- « Bonne nuit… » murmura le blond sur un ton un peu étrange en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- « Comment ? » fit alors Marco en se retournant, n'ayant pas entendu.

\- « Bonne nuit ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Marco ?! Non mais tu te fiches complètement de moi en plus ! » s'énerva finalement Kirschtein en ayant largement haussé la voix.

Cela eu le dont de faire sursauter Marco, il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer en ayant légèrement les sourcils relevés. Finalement, les traits de Jean s'adoucirent quant il posa à nouveau son regard sur le brun totalement tétanisé. Il desserra alors légèrement la poigne qu'il exerçait sur les poignets de ce dernier.

\- « Écoutes… » commença Jean en s'étant clairement calmé. « Je t'ai entendu Marco, j'ai entendu mon prénom et je t'ai vue souffrir dans ton sommeil. C'était comme ci tu étais seul face à la mort, face à ces créatures qui menace nos vies et je… » coupa celui-ci avant d'inspirer un bon coup. « Merde Marco, je suis ton ami, du moins je le crois ! Alors dis moi ce que tu vois, dis moi pourquoi ces larmes viennent noyer tes yeux chaque nuits depuis des semaines ! » termina Kirschtein en ayant à nouveau plongé son regard dans celui de Marco.

Alors c'était donc ça ? C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas la première fois que Jean l'avait vu dans un état pareil. « _Je t'ai appelé… ?_ » murmurait sa conscience en ayant repointé légèrement le bout de son nez, deux perles d'eau salée encore perchées aux coins de ses yeux. Marco ne savait pas qu'il avait tendance à parler dans son sommeil, cela eu le dont de le faire rougir de plus belles. Il savait. Marco savait très bien qu'il risquait de perdre son ami s'il ne se confiait pas à lui. « _Tu m'as vu pleurer… ?_ » se disait-il. « _J'ai prononcé ton nom… ?_ » pensait le brun. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avala sa salive avant de détourner le regard. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, ce n'était pas concevable pour lui. Inspirant un grand coup, il ferma les yeux avant de commencer.

\- « Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je fais le même rêve. » débuta le soldat en marquant une légère pause. « Dedans…j'apparais toujours seul, perdu au milieu des ruines de la ville. Je ne sais pas comment, mais à chaque fois je suis amené à avancer au même endroit…l'un des murs de la façade du QG de ravitaillement. » fit-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme et son sang froid pour ne pas sangloter à nouveau en se remémorant les images. Il tremblait. « Ce que j'y vois…c'est toi. Gisant sur le sol…Dans mon rêve, il te manque la moitié du visage et la moitié du torse…Tu es mort… » murmurait Marco en ayant pris une grande inspiration sur la fin de sa phrase. « Et c'est de ma faute si tu l'es… »

Le regard de Jean devint quelque peu livide à l'entente de l'histoire de ce rêve. Il est vrai que même si il l'avait déjà envisagé, il ne s'était pas même une seule fois imaginé mourir par la main de ces monstres, et encore moins avec la moitié de son corps manquante. Il déglutit difficilement, la bouche entre ouverte, priant sûrement sa bonne étoile pour ne pas finir ses jours d'un façon aussi horrible. Il chassa vite ces idées de sa tête, se rappelant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qui plus est celui de son ami et non le sien. Soudain, il percuta les dernières paroles du brun, écarquillant légèrement les yeux, avant de prendre à nouveau un air dur.

\- « Ta faute ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries Marco ? » lança le blond, agacé, avant de resserrer à nouveau les poignets du jeune Bott et de s'approcher dangereusement son visage du sien. « Tu es vraiment un imbécile Marco tu le sais ? Je suis un militaire, toi aussi, et si je dois un jour mourir à cause de ces…de ces choses, ça ne sera en aucun cas ta faute enfin ! » reprit Jean après avoir marqué une courte pause. « On connais tout les deux les risques qu'on encourt, seulement on a choisi de le faire, alors tu te dois d'être plus fort que ça…Car si je suis une faiblesse pour toi, ça te porteras préjudice le moment venu ! » Jean remua la tête avant de finalement soupirer. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne là où il en était. « Je te l'ai dit Marco, je suis là..je ne pars pas et je ne compte pas mourir demain. Alors s'il te plais, ne pleure plus à cause de moi, parce que… » s'étranglait ce dernier. « Parce que ça me rend faible moi aussi ! » dit-il finalement alors que ces joues s'empourpraient de rouge.

Comment ? Le fait de voir Marco dans un tel état avait une influence sur lui ? Marco n'y avait jamais pensé. C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Jean avait toujours été le premier à s'inquiéter pour lui…et ce en n'importe quelles circonstances. Pendant qu'il songeait à tout ça, il ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en quittant le regard de son ami.

\- « Je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas que tout cela t'affecterait autant…seulement…si je fais ces cauchemars c'est parce que… » commença le brun en inspirant profondément, fermant les poings et rougissant encore plus. « C'est parce que j'ai peur de te perde…j'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes… » murmurait-il gigotant légèrement les mains pour essayer de se défaire de lui.

\- « Pourquoi veux tu que je t'abandonne Marco, je suis bien avec toi. Tu es le seul qui… » fit Jean en s'arrêtant soudainement. Songeant à ce qu'il voulait dire, il redevint rouge pivoine avant de reculer vivement et s'asseoir en tailleur. « Désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je…enfin…Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser derrière abrutis ! J'ai besoin de toi, j'aime ta présence, elle m'est presque devenue indispensable pour ne pas que la peur s'empare de moi à chaque seconde. Et bien évidemment que je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, alors je resterais avec toi et je te protégerais. Tu entend Marco et du plus fort que je le peux ! Ces titans ne t'auront jamais moi vivant ! », Il plaqua ses mains contre son visage, manquant de mourir de gêne. « Merde, tu me déstabilise complètement, je ne comprend pas...il n'y a qu'avec toi que je perds tous mes moyens comme ça. » marmonna le blond dans sa barbe. « Sèche tes larmes maintenant, sinon je vais être tenté de te serrer dans mes bras…J'ai tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras ! » avait-il grogné en montrant les dents.

De tout ce que son ami venait de lui dire, Marco n'avait retenu que quelques brides tellement il se sentait gêné de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. « _Me prendre dans tes bras… ?_ » chuchota sa petite conscience, assise sur le genoux de Jean. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop, tellement que son visage était encore plus écarlate qu'à l'instant. Ses larmes n'étaient toujours pas sèches et il n'avait pas la force de les sécher lui-même, l'esprit trop embrumé par les révélations de son ami. S'asseyant finalement face au blond, il plongea son regard encore brillant dans celui de ce dernier, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- « Me...prendre dans tes bras ? » dit-il un peu plus fort, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle son ami avait tellement envie de le faire.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, son cœur continuait à battre comme s'il allait lui exploser dans la poitrine. Cela lui faisait mal de chien, mais ce n'était pas pour autant une douleur désagréable. Il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur. Il voulait que Jean lui fasse oublier toutes ces horreurs. Inspirant un bon coup, il ferma les yeux un instant avant de penché la tête en arrière, contemplant alors le toit de la tente.

\- « Alors fais-le…S'il te plaît…J'en ai tellement besoin… » murmura enfin Marco en ayant finalement fermé les yeux et baissé la tête à nouveau. Il tendit alors une main dans sa direction, ouvrant les yeux pour les perdre dans son regard. « J'ai tellement besoin de toi… » souffla le brun avant que Jean ne vienne vivement l'enlacé, le faisant alors tomber en arrière.

L'espace d'un instant, ils restèrent tout deux silencieux à s'enlacer de la sorte. Soudain, Jean releva son visage pour regarder celui, bien rougit d'ailleurs, de son meilleur ami. Essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de son index, il resta à le regarder pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'approcher dangereusement son visage une fois de plus.

\- «Pardonne-moi... » fit Jean en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Marco comme si sa vie en dépendait.


	4. Chapter 3

/!\ ATTENTION ATTENTION ! /!\

Dans ce chapitre, une scène très explicite à lieu donc attention les enfants ! Si vous êtes sensibles tout ça tout ça, je vous déconseille de continuer la lecture ~

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde /o/

Vous allez bien ? :3

Voilà le chapitre 3 enfin de sortie . je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je sais que j'aurais du la poster il y a bientôt deux ans mais je manquais cruellement d'inspiration...comme je ne voulais pas vous sortir du gros caca j'ai préféré attendre :'D

En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier de me suivre et de me motiver avec vos petits mots trop adorables ! Pour ce qui est de la fin tragique ou non de cette histoire…c'est un secret:3 si je vous dévoile tout maintenant ça ne serait pas drôle. Aller, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous w !

Rating: MA (+18)

Personnages : Jean Kirschtein / Marco Bodt

Inspiration : L'attaque des Titans / Shingeki no Kyojin

Les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 3 :

« Oui, je le veux... »

Les yeux écarquillés et le regard brillant d'émotions, Marco ne savait comment réagir. Était-ce la réalité cette fois ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Jean était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Tremblant légèrement sous toute cette pression retombant petit à petit, le brun posa une main hésitante sur l'une des épaules de son meilleur ami.

L'échange entre les deux hommes semblait durer une éternité. Plusieurs minutes, durant lesquels Jean avait fait jouer sa langue avec celle du plus grand, s'écoulèrent donc avant que les deux compères ne se séparent enfin. Haletants et presque transpirants, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisageaient l'un l'autre sans prononcer un seul mot.

\- « Je…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. » bégaya le blond sur un ton qui se voulait hargneux. « Excuse-moi… »

Soudain, ce dernier ressentit un frisson innommable lorsque Marco posa lourdement sa tête contre son épaule, les joues devenues écarlates et le souffle encore court dû à cet échange endiablé. Passant alors une main discrète dans ces cheveux de jais, Jean tentait de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer les ardeurs qui grondaient dans le bas de son ventre. Soupirant un instant, Kirschtein éloigna le brun pour prendre ce visage angélique entre ses mains.

\- « Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me retenir encore longtemps si tu continues Marco. » susurrait le soldat en ayant plissé les yeux.

\- « Si…si je continue ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogeait le plus grand tout en passant ses doigts entre ceux du blond.

Ce geste eut comme l'effet d'une décharge pour Jean. Un peu comme lorsque la personne que vous aimez en secret daigne finalement vous regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est alors que dans un geste fluide et calculé, Jean se glissa au dessus du brun, l'ayant donc fait basculer au sol. Son regard étant devenu de braise, plus aucuns de ses gestes n'étaient contrôlé par sa conscience. Seul son subconscient était devenu maître de la situation.

Immisçant l'une de ses mains sous la chemise étroite de Marco, il commença à doucement le caresser, remontant du ventre chaud du plus grand jusqu'à la naissance de ses pectoraux. Dans un mouvement avide et affamé, Jean agrippa la nuque du jeune Bodt à l'aide de sa bouche, suçotant, mordillant et léchant cette peau si douce.

\- « J...Jean...mais qu'est-ce que tu...Gnh ! » gémissait finalement Marco après plusieurs longues minutes de silence. « Arrête…pas ici…attends… »

\- « Je ne supporterais pas d'attendre une seule seconde de plus. » le coupa le blond dans un grognement presque bestial. « Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que j'attends. »

C'est alors que Kirschtein captura à nouveau les lèvres du plus grand, l'embrassant comme s'ils allaient chacun mourir le lendemain. Comme s'ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois avant une séparation définitive. Comme si Marco était l'amour de sa vie. Et il l'était.

Doucement, Marco passa ses bras autour du cou de Jean, l'invitant finalement à continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Plusieurs gémissements étouffés lui échappèrent lorsque son meilleur ami se mit à pincer les petits boutons de chaire qui dépassaient de ses pectoraux. Jamais encore le brun n'avait ressenti de telles sensations. À vrai dire, c'était bel et bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui, sous cet angle, et le touchait de la sorte.

Se cambrant en avant sous les frissons et tremblements, Marco planta son regard dans celui du blond, agrippant les bras de ce dernier pour lui faire passer un message silencieux. Un message lui demandant d'aller plus loin. Lui signifiant qu'il avait besoin de plus encore. Dans un mouvement presque désespéré, il retira la chemise de Jean avant de la lancer à l'autre bout de la tente, continuant son entreprise hésitante en déboutonnant la sienne. Couinant de désespoir, plusieurs larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

Des larmes de tristesse ? Non. Bien au contraire. Il s'agissait là de larmes de joie. Comme si ce moment était attendu depuis des lustres. Un peu comme une nuit de noce que l'on rêverait de passer sur une île paradisiaque. Il s'agissait de leur petite nuit de noces bien à eux. Enfin.

Brusquement, Jean attrapa chaque pan de la chemise de son partenaire, comme impatient. Tirant alors avec violence, allant jusqu'à arracher chaque bouton, un pas un, sans même se soucier du lendemain. Il le voulait, ici et maintenant. Il n'allait très certainement pas attendre patiemment que le brun termine de déboutonner cette chemise de malheur ! Retirant alors les morceaux de tissu qui restaient sur les bras de Marco, Jean déposa une multitude de baisers sur cette peau qu'il désirait tant.

– « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. » murmurait le soldat entre chaque baiser, accentuant ses paroles par quelques coups de langue et morsure par ci par là.

Sans crier gare, le blond agrippa le pantalon de Marco pour le lui retirer tout aussi rapidement. Par gène, ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur la ceinture du vêtement pour tenter de le retenir. En Vain. N'ayant pas prévu ce petit détails, le jeune Bodt se retrouva entièrement nu devant son meilleur ami. Il l'avait déjà été auparavant seulement, cette fois c'était totalement différent. Cachant timidement ses parties intimes, Marco essaya de trouver une échappatoire.

\- « Attends…pas si vite…c'est ma première fois… » marmonnait le plus pâle avec le plus grand embarras qu'il eut l'occasion de ressentir. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude… »

Attendrit par la réaction de son compère, Kirschtein glissa tendrement une main sur l'une des joues de ce dernier, venant finalement prendre une nouvelle fois possession de ces lèvres adorables. Alors que sa langue se jouait de celle de cet autre homme qui faisait chavirer son cœur, Jean en profita pour retirer les quelques vêtements qu'il lui restait. Il voulait montrer au brun qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte ou être embarrassé. Il voulait que ce dernier vois qu'ils étaient chacun dans le même bateau.

\- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé. Tu es magnifique Marco. » chuchotait le blond, d'une voix suave et sensuelle. « Je veux que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu peux être désirable. »

Ces quelques mots avaient eu pour effet de totalement tétaniser notre pauvre Marco. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de recevoir autant d'éloges en si peu de temps et durant une telle situation. Se retrouvant alors dans une position de faiblesse totale, il ne pût retenir un gémissement de surprise lorsque Jean lui agrippa la main pour lui faire ressentir à quel point il le désirait en cet instant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… »

\- « Ne sois pas si naïf Marco… Tu sais très bien ce que tu sens sous tes doigts et tu sais pertinemment que c'est à cause de toi que je me retrouve dans un état pareil. » grognait Kirschtein avec la patiente d'un loup face à un agneau sans défenses.

Sans plus attendre, le blond agrippa fermement la verge tendue de Marco. Souriant en coin, il savait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Passant un coup de langue avide le long de la clavicule du plus pâle, Jean s'écarta légèrement pour souffler ici-même, procurant une multitude de frissons à ce jeune homme qui s'étendait sous lui, se tortillant de plaisir inavoué.

\- « Oh… Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir envie de ce que je peux sentir. » taquinait Kirschtein en faisant quelques mouvements de va et vient le long du membre de son partenaire.

\- « Arrête…Ne fais pas ça…Je vais… » couinait le brun comme seule réponse face aux attaques du hargneux.

Dans une énième tentative de bloquer son vis à vis, Marco se cambra un peu plus avant d'exploser dans un cri de plaisir jamais égalé encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Est-ce qu'il venait d'éjaculer comme ça ? Juste parce que Jean l'avait un peu trop tripoté ? Quelle honte… Cachant son visage, Marco devint des plus écarlate lorsqu'il se positionna sur le ventre, la tête dans son oreiller. Se balançant de droite à gauche, le brun ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'était qu'un gros nul.

\- « Marco. Calme-toi. » tentait de le rassurer Jean tout en s'étant rapproché de lui, le surplombant alors. « Tu sais, ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'être précoce la première fois. Ce n'est pas un drame. » continuait Kirschtein tout en déposant quelques doux baiser contre la peau douce de son compagnon. « Moi-même j'ai été très précoce lors de ma première fois. C'était avec une fille il y a quelques années, j'allais lui fou... »

\- « Stop ! C'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris… » jalousait le brun en ayant donné un petit coup pour que Jean ferme sa bouche sur ces détails qu'il n'avait clairement pas envie de connaître dans une situation pareil. « Il n'est pas question de ta première fois. Pourquoi tu me parles de cette fille dans un moment pareil ? »

\- « Pour te voir t'énerver. J'aime cette expression que tu as sur le visage lorsque tu fais exploser ta jalousie à la gueule du monde. » ricanait le soldat tout en venant discrètement caresser les fesses de son amant, se calant tranquillement entre les jambes de ce dernier. « J'aime tellement cette partie de toi qui veut à tout pris cracher tout ce qu'elle cache, mais j'aime aussi ce côté protecteur et introverti qui te décrit le mieux. Par exemple, j'aime la réaction que tu vas avoir lorsque je te ferais ça. » murmurait enfin Jean en susurrant toutes ses intentions à l'oreille du brun, regardant ce dernier rougir avec une certaine admiration.

Un hurlement de surprise, rapidement camouflé par des mains prudentes, surgit alors, emplissant la tente d'un silence de mort. Comment Jean osait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Le cœur de Marco ne réussissait plus à se calmer. Tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle contre l'oreiller, le plus grand sursauta lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de dur se frotter, de manière presque frénétique, contre son fessier. Il ne comptait tout de même pas… Non il n'oserait pas sachant que d'autre élèves se trouvaient dans la même forêt tout de même ?! Essayant alors de se retourner dans un mouvement brusque, le plus pâle fût stoppé par Jean, ce dernier le bloquant désormais de tout son poids contre le matelas.

\- « Je te l'ai dit. Je ne peux plus attendre Marco… » haleta le blond, une lueur, de désire, grandissante dans le regard. «

J'ai peur que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, jamais je ne puisse le refaire. »

sa voix devenait de plus en plus enrouée, comme s'il avait peur que leurs chemins se séparent dès le lendemain. « S'il te plaît. »

Ressentant toute la détresse dans la voix de son meilleur ami, Marco ne pût dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Lui aussi le voulait, seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tout se passe de façon aussi rapide. Relâchant alors la force qu'il exerçait sur son âme sœur, le brun tourna son visage sur le côté pour observer celui du blond. Ce qu'il vit à cet instant lui glaça alors le sang. Jean avait l'air si triste. Se tournant totalement face à ce dernier, le brun tandis les bras vers le soldat comme pour l'inviter à se lover contre lui. Jean ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur l'occasion pour serrer son amant contre son cœur, pressant alors son bassin contre le sien.

\- « S'il te plaît, sois doux avec moi… » chuchota le jeune Bodt en esquissant un léger sourire pour exprimer son accord avec la demande du blond.

Prenant cette dernière réaction comme une invitation, Jean s'immisça doucement entre les jambes de son compagnon tout en lui mordillant l'oreille. Sans plus attendre, l'une de ses mains descendit jusque l'entre-jambes de Marco pour aller l'y caresser en douceur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son membre s'était à nouveau tendu. Brûlant. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait lentement sur le visage de Jean tandis que sa main continuait son chemin jusqu'à l'antre chaude et humide du plus grand. En un instant, l'un de ses doigts y entra avec douceur, effectuant plusieurs mouvements de va et vient.

Se tordant de plaisir, Marco s'agrippa au dos de Jean alors que ce dernier faisait entrer un second doigt, plus avide que le premier. Lorsqu'il commença un mouvement en ciseau, Bodt se mit à gémir tout à coup, griffant peu à peu ce dos déjà rosé par ses précédentes attaques. Cette torture douce était presque insoutenable. Comment de simples doigts pouvaient-ils lui faire ressentir tant de choses ?! C'était totalement insensé.

Se cambrant à nouveau, Marco retint un nouveau gémissement lorsque Jean lui murmura suavement qu'il atteignait sa limite et qu'il allait enter. Fermant les yeux, le brun ne savait que faire pour se calmer, se détendre. Sentant alors le gland du blond presser contre son orifice, ce dernier prit peur et lâcha un râle de crainte.

\- « Chut…ça va aller je vais y aller doucement… » commença Jean en essayant d'entrer une nouvelle fois, ayant retiré ses doigts au-préalablement. « Je te le promet. N'aies pas peur Marco ça va aller, tu te sentiras vite mieux. »

Quelque peu rassuré par les paroles de son amant, Marco se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de se relaxer. Au fond de lui, il savait que s'il ne parvenait pas à se détendre, c'est là que la douleur allait se faire la plus présente. Respirant plus calmement et se blottissant contre son meilleur ami, le brun resserra son étreinte. La suite se déroula en une fraction de seconde.

Le regard perdu dans l'obscurité de la tente, Jean était entré. Entièrement et sans encombre. Lorsqu'il stoppa son mouvement, un grand râle de plaisir lui échappa. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un plaisir aussi intense, même lors de ces multiples ébats avec ces autres femmes. Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant était tout bonnement le nirvana.

Passant une main dans les cheveux de Marco, le blond embrassa doucement ses lèvres, esquissant un nouveau sourire mutin qui lui signifiait qu'il allait commencer à bouger. Voyant le geste d'approbation de son partenaire, Kirschtein ne se fit plus attendre, entamant alors de longs et lents va et vient plus intenses les uns que les autres.

Si tout ceci était un rêve, nos deux héros espéraient ne jamais avoir à s'en réveiller, priant pour que le lendemain ne pointe jamais le bout de son nez.

Le mot de la fin :

Voilà voilà mes petits abricots, j'espère que ce court chapitre après près de deux ans d'absence vous aura fait plaisir. Je ne me suis pas éternisée sur cette scène pour vous laisser tout le plaisir de l'imagination ~

Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines pour la suite de cette petite histoire d'amour ~


End file.
